Across the Blue Fields
by theClosetPoet7
Summary: A hundred miles from Konohagakure, Uchiha Sasuke strips himself of all titles and his ninja status, only to cross paths with Haruno Sakura again.
1. Ichi

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine.

 **Across the Blue Fields**

by theClosetPoet7

Summary: A hundred miles from Konohagakure, Uchiha Sasuke strips himself of all titles and his ninja status, only to cross paths with Haruno Sakura again.

* * *

Chapter One

 **"Ichi"**

It is a hundred miles from Konoha where Sasuke meets Nakano Aya for the first time. They stood in a field of hyacinths, a symbol of spring and hope, with her silky locks blending smoothly with the flowers. Her long midnight blue hair had flowed gracefully around her face that he almost missed the evidence of her youth as well as the defined line of her feminine jaw. She carried herself with a kind of poise that spoke of a high societal class, which was further complemented by the simple white kimono and the pink petals adorning the sleeves.

A pure maiden.

That was his first thought.

And.

Familiar.

His second.

The circumstances of their first encounter, in truth, entailed him to tap into repressed skills that he merited to muscle memory. Because, this "pure maiden" had torn through her skirt to fashion a slit for her fair leg as she wasted no time in running to pick up a spear to use as self defense.

And her eyes had burned with rage as she faced her adversaries.

The dark-haired nin raised an eyebrow at the spectacle below him, perched on a tree branch, remaining unnoticed. The young woman, though small and frail looking, managed to stab through an assailant who came at her with a knife. And she back-flipped to land a slipper and sock clad foot on another's jaw.

She further astonished him when she buried her polished nails into the ground and threw dirt at a man who took hold of her thin wrist. The bulky scum screamed with anger and swung his fist at her.

Before he was able to land a punch however, the young avenger finally decided to intervene.

As Sasuke held the fist of the bandit, he lets out a smirk, and in less than a second, an electrical current runs through the man's arm. Another pained yell resounded through the flower fields. The other men were stunned but foolishly launched themselves onto his person.

The woman joined in the fight as well, and together, with her skills wielding her weapon, and his basic taijutsu, Uchiha Sasuke and Nakano Aya managed to defeat seventeen more attackers.

It was over in mere minutes.

When the young Uchiha straightens his back and turns to the girl he just rescued, his lone visible onyx eye widens when he is faced with the tip of her blade.

"What do you want?"

Her voice, which was surprisingly a soft tone, quite similar to someone from his past, was laced with suspicion that all he could manage was lift an eyebrow in return because hadn't he just saved her?

"A thank you would've sufficed."

He doesn't hesitate in smacking the weapon with the back of his hand. It lands a few feet away from where they stood.

She lets out a frustrated huff.

"Thank you for helping me there. But I honestly had it covered."

"One second more, and your face would have been severely bruised."

"I've experienced worse."

Sasuke narrows his eyes and decides to just end the stupid conversation. This girl, was stubborn, and rude, and honestly, quite annoying. So he turns on his heel and starts to walk away.

"Wait!"

He pauses.

"My village is nearby, and if you were a gentleman, you would see through my safety there."

"Where are your escorts?"

There is a flinch in her form, as Sasuke regards her with a sideways glance over his shoulder.

"How did you..."

"You're obviously a high class woman."

He faces her then and starts to scrutinize her person. Now that he thinks about it. It was actually suspicious that this girl seemed to be travelling alone. He scans their surroundings and notices only her suitcase and a spear. What was this woman doing without protection?

She raises an eyebrow back at him and walks over to pick up her weapon as well as her suitcase. She thrusts the bag into his hands, and it only baffles the avenger when she cranes her neck to the side and holds out a hand.

"I'm Nakano Aya. And you?"

Her actions only serve to confuse him, but the question she asked was one he had no qualms about answering.

"Moriyama. Moriyama Sasuke."

"Sasuke."

She utters his name to test it on her lips and smiles at him.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to accompany this "high class woman" back to her village? The sun is setting, and my brother would be enraged if I don't make it back by dinner time."

She turns and treks her way back.

And for some reason.

Out of curiosity.

And out of amusement at her unique way of handling things,

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke falls into step with her.

* * *

The Village of Nogusa is big and unlike anything Sasuke has ever seen before. He thinks that the name makes sense now that he's seen it, what with the vastness of the fields of grass that surrounded them. There wasn't even one sight of concrete anywhere.

He takes note of the various wooden houses that surround him as Aya leads him through the village. And it doesn't take him a second to realize that this village was a bit backwards because not once has he seen any indication of a sign of electricity being actively used here.

Most of the houses screamed traditional Japanese, from what he could see. And it tugs at his heart a little because his former home was somewhat similar in style.

He almost bumps into his female companion when she halts and grumbles out a soft.

"Crap, he's coming our way."

Sasuke regards the panting man running towards them. He supposes that this person is probably three years his senior, copper strands slightly wet from the sweat and mouth wide open as he screams.

"Aya-samaaaaaaa!"

Said woman flinches and takes a step back, sliding a foot backward with an arm bent as she forms a fist and threateningly yells out.

"Ren! Don't you dare hug me."

The man's arms were wide open, with his eyes kinked shut, relieved tears flowing down as he takes a wide jump to close their distance.

"Baka! You had this coming!"

Sasuke watches with mild interest as the petite woman lets out a war cry and swings her fist forward. He expects it to hit the man but what happens next is quite surprising.

This Ren person, catches her fist and laughs.

"Your punches are too gentle Aya-sama."

He lets go of her hand and turns to Sasuke.

"Nakamura Ren, thank you for escorting my lady."

Sasuke lifts an eyebrow at this while the "lady" elbows the man.

"Actually, he's my bodyguard."

The rogue nin tilts his head a little and lifts his hand to shake Ren's.

"Moriyama Sasuke."

Ren gives him a firm handshake and takes the suitcase off his hand.

"Now, if you will please follow me Aya-sama, your brother has been worried sick."

"Nii-san is being over dramatic."

Hearing the word nii-san actually freezes Sasuke's whole person, and it takes him a second to see that the two strangers are walking farther ahead. He decides that maybe it's about time he left. He shrugs his black coat over his shoulder and begins to walk the opposite direction when a soft hand grabs his wrist, stopping his movement.

"And where do you think you're going?"

She still has that playful smile on, and the way she carried herself with confidence unexpectedly affects him a little. Because, how long has it been since someone piqued his interest like this?

Not since his brother.

Not since Naruto fought him.

Not since...

"Sasuke?"

He blinks his eyes and stares straight down her hand and it takes him a minute to realize that Aya had said something.

"What?"

She giggles innocently.

"I asked where you were going."

Sasuke couldn't help but stare deep into her sea green eyes.

"I don't know."

She furrows her brow and lets go of him, an awkward silence ensuing.

"Well, if you don't have any plans then you better come with me. Oni-san will find something for you."

And as baffling as it was when he accepted her demands to take her home, Sasuke couldn't help but follow.

* * *

As it turns out, he was right about Aya being a member of a wealthy clan. The moment he meets Nakano Senji, with his long aristocratic nose, pale features and classy black robes, Sasuke knows that he is in the presence of the daimyo of this village.

He instinctively bows his head once in the presence of the man. Aya runs to her brother and gives him a hug.

"Aya."

His voice is stern and laced with worry that immediately tells Sasuke that they have a close bond.

The blue haired girl laughs and sheepishly apologizes for disappearing for a while, reassuring the lord that he didn't have to worry.

Sasuke lets out a tiny scoff when she tries to convince him that she was never near harm. It was a bit pitiful too, considering that her skirt was torn and she looked ragged and obviously shambled.

Senji looks briefly at him. There's an air of understanding between both males when the long haired man pats his sister's head and addresses him.

"I thank you for saving my sister."

"Eh?! He didn't! I could've fought them all on my own!"

The daimyo looks at her with an amused expression on and teases her.

"Sure you could've, but it was nice of this man to at least save you some time right?"

She gawks comically and crosses her arms before her.

"I suppose he did."

"I thought you didn't get into trouble Imouto?"

Her eyes widened and she scratches the back of her head while sticking her tongue out.

"No use in dwelling in the past right?"

They have such a unique dynamic that leaves Sasuke slightly envious of the fact that they have each other.

He is invited to dine with them that night. And then the next, and then on their third dinner, Sasuke finally decides that perhaps he has overstayed his welcome. But when he attempts to bid his farewell, Nakano Senji lifts his hand to stop him from speaking, calmly saying.

"I want to offer you a position in my sister's guard. She gets into too much trouble sometimes."

"I don't need protection."

Aya pierces a fork into the meat before her and aggressively slices a piece, loudly chewing in an act of defiance. The more time Sasuke spends with her, the more she starts to become the opposite of what he first perceived her to be.

How can a tiny girl such as herself eat so much?

And why was she so violent?

Still though, he notices the delicate slump of her shoulders upon being unintentionally called difficult. She chances a glance at him and sits up straight, quickly regaining some composure.

"I mean, if Sasuke has nothing better to do, then maybe it's fine for him to make friends and stay here, right?"

Senji nods his head.

And that is how it happens.

That's how Sasuke suddenly finds himself being officially welcomed into the Village of Nogusa.

* * *

"Sasu-chan."

He scowls.

"Mori-kun."

He dodges her punch and flips back.

"Moriyan."

He aims a kick at her which she narrowly jumps out of the way of.

"Momo."

"Are you kidding?"

He improves his stance and catches her fist.

"You're improving."

She gives him a sly smile, plants her foot on the ground, gathers a bit of strength and attempts to give him a roundhouse kick.

He blocks it again.

Then she lets out a series of jabs and has him walking backwards as he avoids the hits.

"I'm trying to think of a nickname for you."

He jumps up and hangs himself off a branch from a tree.

"Sasuke is fine."

"Hey! No fair! You just started teaching me how to use my chakra like that. Come down and fight me like a man."

The only reply she gets is a quirked eyebrow and a smirk as he positions his feet to push himself off the tree only to land a foot behind her.

She turns to him with a fist far too quickly and almost loses her balance. He attempts to help her but what she says next jars his brain that it causes him to react too late. She had somehow launched her whole body onto him, taking advantage of his moment of distraction, knocking him off balance and landing with a smooth "oomph" onto the forest floor.

"What did you just say?"

She is breathing deeply and pushing her body off him, caging his head as her hands lay on the ground beside him. There is a blush on her cheeks.

"Damn you Sasuke-kun?"

The young nin returns her stare with a blank expression on.

 _"Sasuke-kun!"_

 _"Onegai, Sasuke-kun. If I have a tiny place in your heart then please...!"_

He blinks away the memories and sits up to put some space between them.

"I'd rather you don't call me that."

"Huh?"

He picks his shirt off the ground and puts it on. Then, he turns to her.

Aya, with her long hair tied into a high ponytail remains on her knees and looks at him with confusion and slight hurt.

It makes him feel a bit guilty.

So he walks over and offers her his hand.

"It's better than Momo I guess."

She rewards him with a big grin and accepts his offer.

"Sasuke-kun then."

The name sounded foreign and a little bit right on her lips because it didn't involve any crying or pleading, or...

.

.

.

Anger.

* * *

A year passes without any significant events. He continues to train Nakano Aya and accompanies her when she goes around her village.

A healer.

She was actually a healer.

And the idea of what she is and what she represents churns his heart a bit.

The young woman doesn't use her chakra to treat her patients though. What she does is just the basic mixing of herbs and bandaging. It astonishes him a bit how often people seek her out however, and he briefly notes that there must be something she is doing differently than any traditional herbalist.

His confusion about her abilities is answered three weeks later when she and Senji lead him through the caves behind their mansion.

"Tell me Sasuke, you're a strong ninja aren't you?"

He doesn't answer the rhetoric.

"It doesn't matter though, because every ninja in any village should've heard about the strongest kunoichi in the world right?"

The sentence catches him off guard but he nods anyway.

"I heard that she is actually the best medic as well."

He remembers Tsunade Senju and affirms that yes, she is considered a pioneer in the medical field and was in fact the best medic out there. She was part of the legendary Sanin after all.

"In addition to that, she is quite the beauty as some people say."

Sasuke blanches at the thought. Sure the Fifth Hokage was decent looking for her age.

"If you're into older women."

Aya turns to them. The light of the flame of the torch she is holding flickers around the dark.

"She must be so beautiful if you're not deterred by her age Senji-ni."

"I don't think she's that old. But I'm curious about her pink hair."

He stops.

Uchiha Sasuke stops, and his eyes widen all the more.

But there is no time to react because the moment that last bit of information sinks into his brain, the Nakano siblings turn to him with a determined expression on.

"This is why she's coming here in three days. And this is what you must help protect."

.

.

.

He could only stare in astonishment.

* * *

Sasuke stands in ninja gear beside Aya three days later, with a sword strapped to his person as they await for the arrival of their esteemed guest at the village gates.

He tells himself that perhaps Senji had gotten the details wrong.

That maybe he was indeed talking about Tsunade Senju rather than...

"She's here."

He knows she's here, had sensed her chakra from meters away. And somehow he still managed to convince himself that this was all a misunderstanding.

There is a light tap and a rush of wind as she lands steadily on her feet.

He lifts his head up to regard her.

And it skips.

His heart skips a beat.

And he berates himself when he suddenly realizes it.

The reason why Nakano Aya always managed to get under his skin.

The reason why he felt like he had to come to her rescue.

And the reason why he felt that it was his place to stay by her side.

Her emerald eyes met his, slightly widening with surprise that was admirably held back with full control.

It was all so obvious why.

Nakano Aya had reminded him of someone.

.

.

.

A hundred miles from Konoha, Sasuke strips himself of his title as the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan.

A hundred miles from Konoha, Sasuke finds a home for himself, one which he lost when he was a mere boy.

A hundred miles from Konoha, Sasuke sets aside his ninja status.

A hundred miles, and he finds himself capable of moving on.

Of forgetting tortured dark memories.

Of forgetting the faces of precious people.

Of forgetting his previous family.

A hundred miles.

He puts a hundred miles between them.

.

.

.

 **Fucking wasted distance.**

.

.

.

Because...

.

.

.

A hundred miles from Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke manages to cross paths with Haruno Sakura again.

.

.

.

Five years after the Fourth Ninja War.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** A new multi-fic! Hell yeah! Actually had this idea a long time ago but finally decided to sit down and write it. This will be rated M. I haven't decided on how many chapters yet. :D

R & R!


	2. Ni

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter Two

 **"Ni"**

She could only stare.

Haruno Sakura tries to conceal the emotions that are threatening to overflow from her system.

She fists her hands to stop herself from running and putting her arms around his form.

He was here.

He was actually here.

Sasuke is here.

She stares on in a daze. It felt like seeing someone come back from the dead. Scratch it, she already experienced that and this had far more impact on her than Kabuto's jutsu had ever had.

He meets her eyes head on.

With no emotion.

She briefly notes that his left eye is a dark black again, a stark contrast from the Rinnegan he had the last time she saw him. She could tell that he is putting a wall between them.

The thought doesn't surprise her.

In truth, she doesn't know if he's thinking about killing her.

Or casting another genjutsu.

The pinkette could barely hear her hosts, hand moving on it's own, shaking the daimyo's as he introduces himself as well as his sister and their guards. When he addresses Sasuke to come forward, Sakura, upon instinct, puts her whole body on guard, chakra flaring up as a threat.

"And this is..."

"Moriyama Sasuke."

He offers his hand to hers. The twenty-three year old lifts her eyebrows at the gesture and tilts her head upon hearing Moriyama instead of Uchiha. It made sense that he would like to keep his family name a secret, considering his past.

As expected, her mind is quick to catch on the importance of keeping his identity undisclosed. So she returns his hand shake and politely smiles.

"It's nice to meet you Moriyama-san. I'm Haruno Sakura."

He smirks a little at the fact that she caught on so swiftly and pulls away to stand next to Aya again.

The young woman comes forward and grins widely at her.

"I'm so happy to finally have you here Sakura-san!"

They fall into step with each other as if they were old friends, a talent Aya seemed to have when it comes to meeting someone new.  
.

.

.

Sasuke follows quietly behind.

* * *

Two hours later, after going about the pleasantries and courtesy calls around the village, he escorts Sakura to the guest room. Her bags are light and quite small.

He hates the way he remembers how she had always been a light traveler back when they were genin.

Even though he had three days to prepare for her arrival, he had spent the majority of it hoping that it wasn't her who was coming. He had every intention of running if it was Tsunade, who could obviously still identify him.

It didn't make sense that he'd expect someone else while being so careless about hiding his looks.

Maybe it was because he was sure that Sakura would be the one coming.

Like instinct.

It's awkward with them alone as he leads her down the hall. A few seconds more, he tells himself. A few seconds more and he can leave this stormy silence. When he opens the door to her room and steps aside to let her in, gently placing her bags on a chair, Sasuke turns to her, fully intent on saying goodbye for the day.

"How long have you been here?"

She's leaning on the wall.

Sakura bends her right leg while she crosses her arms to scrutinize him.

"A year."

The change of emotion in her eyes is obvious.

"Where were you before then?"

"It's none of your business Sakura."

She clicks her tongue and bites her lip in annoyance.

"Fine."

"..."

"I'm happy you didn't lose an arm. I was worried, all those years ago. Naruto almost lost his right one so I..."

"I managed."

He moves to the door, ready to leave the room, forcing himself to stop the nerves from getting to him.

"Don't worry about keeping your real name a secret."

He quickly closes it and turns to her with an air of suspicion.

"I hope that it remains that way."

She smiles.

"Of course."

"You're as intuitive as ever."

The sentence halts the pumping of the pinkette's heart. Several memories flood into her mind.

Of what it was like to comfort him.

...to somehow know that he was leaving...

and to be sure that there was something off about him wanting to become hokage.

She summons her courage.

"You weren't any help at all. Seriously, I would think that you'd at least put a henge on. Or change your name."

A smirk.

"Didn't want to waste chakra..."

She notices that he doesn't address the last thing she said.

"And your left eye?"

"Contact lenses."

"I see."

At this point his defenses are down. And he resents it. Sasuke collects himself upon realizing the ease he found himself in the moment he is alone with Sakura. It's frustrating and quite worrisome, because she could very well send a hawk to tell Naruto of his whereabouts.

"I won't tell him."

She gives him a reassuring smile.

"I won't tell _them_."

The tense atmosphere dissipates altogether.

"Arigatou."

Her features soften and she uncrosses her arms to put them to her sides, unconsciously gripping the side of her shirt.

"I suppose you want to know the purpose of this visit?"

"Hn."

"We want to form a merger. Konoha is..."

"I'm aware of the circumstances."

Her eyes widened.

"They trust you this much?"

For some reason, he takes offense in the question, even when he knows that it wasn't her intention at all.

"They do."

Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit of disappointment in his answer only because of its implication.

Her former teammate has found a place where he belongs.

"Okay then."

And just because she couldn't help herself.

"I'm happy to see you again Sasuke-kun. I hope we can work together on this. It's been so..."

"Moriyama-san."

He rudely interrupts her, defenses on again upon hearing his old honorific.

"Eh?"

"Just call me Moriyama-san. I'll address you as Haruno-san. They don't need to know that we were acquaintances before."

"Oh, of course they don't."

Before she could say anything else, he steps out of her room.

Sakura puts a hand over her heart as she stares at her door.

The Sanin lets out a deep sigh.

Heart still pumping hard against her chest.

The stress of the day and the unexpected meeting finally taking a toll on her.

She falls to the bed, with her forearm across her stomach, and eyes almost watering as she stares at the wooden ceiling.

He was alive.

Sasuke was alive.

After five years of not seeing him.

Five years of not hearing of his whereabouts.

Not knowing if he was even alive.

And he is!

Uchiha Sasuke is standing here, the same as when she last saw him but different at the same time.

And breathing.

And alive.

Alive.

A shaky breath comes out.

"Acquaintances huh?"

* * *

The Nakanos hold a festival to welcome their guest. Sasuke thinks it's too much and that they are making a big deal out of it. However, when he sees Sakura in her simple red kimono coming up the make shift stage with a gentle smile on her face, he couldn't help but feel a little proud of her.

He always knew of her potential.

Knew that she was going to become someone important the moment Orochimaru had told him that Tsunade had taken her as an apprentice.

And as she bows her head a little to show her respect to Senji, Sasuke looks on with an emotion he could not identify when the daimyo hands her a hyacinth as a form of traditional welcome.

Senji surprises the crowd a little when he suddenly presents a cherry blossom and places it above her ear.

It was an obvious show of admiration.

"Psst."

He turns his head to acknowledge Aya as she stands beside him, still as poised and elegant in a dark blue kimono, smiling teasingly at him.

"I think Oni-chan's smitten."

"Hn."

"I even have a bit of a girl crush right now."

He unintentionally blushes when she lets the information slip. Really, this girl never fails to intrigue him.

She notices his stare and grins widely.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, stop those perverted thoughts!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She laughs girlishly and playfully slaps a hand on his forearm.

"I like men okay."

He raises an eyebrow.

"..."

"Handsome men."

She shifts her eyes away from him and turns her attention to their guest again clapping her hands as Sakura hands a gift to her brother. This signified Konoha's good intentions and their promise to work together.

Sasuke meets emerald green then. She has a subtle smile on.

For a moment, it feels like they are the only people in the room.

He nods in return.

* * *

The first thing she thinks of when she meets Nakano Aya is that she is really likable. She was cheerful. She was witty. And.

She was beautiful.

And the moment she saw this woman stand next to Uchiha, no, Moriyama Sasuke, Sakura thinks that they actually make a good match.

She could see that there is something there, though it was too early to tell. After all, she only arrived here four hours ago.

But during the welcoming ceremony, as she observes Sasuke stand beside that woman again, Sakura can immediately tell what she is feeling.

She never thought that she could feel so many emotions in one day, never expected to run into something so groundbreaking and life shattering. The medic didn't know that today, was the end of her life as she knew it.

So many emotions.

Surprise.

Relief.

Happiness.

Disappointment.

and

.

.

.

Jealousy

It's kind of sad actually when she thinks about it.

She hasn't stood by Sasuke's side for ten years now, (if you don't count their time during the war), yet she still felt like her role was being replaced.

"It's silly." she tells herself in a soft voice.

But when her eyes fall on the two again, as they went around the various array of extravagant food being served, she notices the dynamic they both had.

How Nakano Aya seemed to pull something out of Sasuke.

A kind, gentle version of him.

Still cool and calculated though.

Guarded.

And as she notices how close they are the rest of the evening Sakura decides that no, it wasn't silly at all.

Because somehow, this civilian woman, had managed to knock down a few walls to Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

And she knows that she had never been anywhere near Aya's progress.

* * *

Her presence here is distracting.

Two weeks into Sakura's arrival, Sasuke, frustratingly finds himself in her constant presence. Everyday as a matter of fact. And the reason why? Aya. The girl he was assigned to protect wanted to learn more about medical jutsus from the renowned medic. And because he was suppose to stay by her side, he finds himself in the same room as Sakura, everyday.

Every fucking day.

She had already started teaching the young villagers how to control their chakra.

It doesn't surprise him that she has already gained many followers. Considering that this village was so completely civilian and so outdated, he wonders why Konoha has decided to send someone as important as Sakura to form the alliance. Everyone knew her, or has heard of her.

He stares at the fifth hokage's apprentice in wonder, trying to discern if she has any idea of what the Nakanos are hiding.

He observes with mild curiosity when she tells all her students to bring the fish they brought today in front of her. The fourteen young adults gather around with excitement. Sakura takes out a fish of her own and places it on a mat on the table.

"Now, I want to let you know that I absolutely do not like harming fish-san, but for the sake of teaching you the basics of medical ninjutsu, I will have to kill him."

The students, especially the girls, gasp.

Sasuke doesn't understand why, considering everyone eats fish without blinking. He resists the urge to roll his eyes. Her laugh comes out, catching his attention again.

"Don't worry, I'll merely put the fish to sleep, wait, no, they will die, technically."

Another gasp.

"But it will be like sleeping. And if you can't bring them back to life like we've been practicing the past week, then I assure you that I will do everything I can to save them."

A relieved "Oh" reverberates through the room.

"And we'll have them for dinner. Sashimi should be served fresh."

"Eeeeeeeeeh."

He sweatdrops.

Sasuke steps a bit closer to see how she is going to do it. Sure he had seen her perform medical techniques far greater than what she is about to show them. He had after all, stood beside her during war. Stood beside his team as they did their summons.

However, it would be interesting to see people react in surprise by what she is able to do.

 _Like punch a goddess._

His onyx orbs fall immediately to Aya who is in front of the group, eyes glowing with excitement. He smirks at her enthusiasm. Ever since Sakura had arrived, the lady had improved vastly in chakra control, already learning to climb up the tree mere days after Sakura had given her some tips.

He wonders if she had been secretly training without him.

The sensei clears her throat.

Sasuke directs his eyes to hers and is taken aback when Sakura meets them. There is a look that he is not particularly fond of when she looks at Aya then at him again and smiles.

He turns away and listens carefully as Sakura demonstrates the basics of healing.

* * *

"I see you still have the same sword with you."

Sasuke halts sharpening his weapon and looks up to see Sakura standing in front of him. Her hand tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"It serves its purpose."

"Mind if I sit next to you?"

He moves a few inches to the right to give her some space. After almost a month of Sakura's presence, he finally decided to act civil with her. He warns himself to not be so trusting, still doubtful that she won't blow the whistle of his presence here and have their stupid friend come running to get him back.

And that was the least of his worries.

He is sure that kages from other villages would still want him on death row.

They sit in the peaceful feel of the spring weather as birds chirped above them.

"Is it okay for me to talk about Konoha when we're alone?"

Sasuke stiffens.

"Sakura."

"Finally! It was weird hearing you call me Haruno-san after that first day."

She laughs mischievously when he looks on with an annoyed expression as it dawns on him that she was just trying to get him to say her name.

Damn, she still knew him quite well.

The raven-haired nin couldn't help but smirk at her child-like antics, body relaxing, instinct telling him that Sakura would always be friend before foe. And lips tilting a bit at the thought that it was always Sakura he felt most comfortable with all those years ago.

In another life...

The thought dampens his mood a bit.

He feels her shift her position again, noting that she is sitting the normal distance "acquaintances" sat away from each other.

No one would ever think that they had been friends.

Once upon a time.

"I can see why you stayed here for so long Moriyama-san."

Truthfully, the way she called him his fake name always takes him a second of adjusting to do, even after so long.

It just didn't feel right.

"It's peaceful here. Konoha will definitely protect it."

The way they continue to have a civilized conversation the rest of the day reminded Sasuke of why Sakura was the first person he opened up to when he was younger.

Why he considered her as one of his precious people before he left.

It was just so easy talking with her.

At the same time, it reminded him of the reasons why he refused to be found after that final battle with Naruto back in the Valley of the End.

Because,

Even if Naruto had released him from his curse of hatred.

and had understood that he wanted to move on,

He never gave Sakura a chance to hear his heartfelt apology.

.

.

.

And after all he had done to her. All the heartache he's caused her as she once said.

 _"I still care about you more than I could bear!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

She of all people deserved it.

* * *

He spars with Aya eleven days later.

Sasuke is impressed when he feels the impact of her strong blows and the way he has to keep focused to avoid her attacks.

"I think your taijutsu is satisfactory now."

"Really?"

She pants as she continues to throw punches at him, speed picking up as she kicks and punches her way across the field.

"Aa."

"Well, I don't want to be just satisfactory though Sasuke-kun. I would very much like to hear you call me excellent."

He lets out a low chuckle.

"Whatever you say Aya-sama."

She laughs, ponytail swaying again, a sight he is beginning to see as something he might think about from time to time. Just as the thought comes to him, he feels it, a chakra heading their way. It suddenly halts when Aya pins him to a tree, a punch mere millimeters away from his nose.

"Am I excellent now Moriyama-sensei?"

He smirks.

"I guess you pass."

He expects her to step back and give him his space but is caught off guard when she puts her hands on his shoulders instead.

"And...I told you to call me Aya. Just Aya."

Her eyes are half-lidded, sea foam green reminding him of the waves he had once stared at as tears streamed down his face.

"We should head back."

"Not yet."

He looks in confusion at the determined expression in her eyes. He sees it again, the evidence of the one thing he has tried to ignore and deny for several months now. Like a certain someone, Nakano Aya's face was far too readable. Or maybe it's because he knows her well by now.

"What's wrong?"

She breathes deeply and pulls away but still has him pinned to the tree, blocking his way out.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm beautiful right?"

He widens his eyes and swallows a gulp, objective eyes falling on her unblemished skin, and the symmetry of her face, as well as the way her pink lips trembled as she waited for his reply.

"Aa."

A cute blush falls on her cheeks. She instantly smiles but remains in her position.

"Let me rephrase the question. Am I attractive to you?"

A twig snaps in the distance. Really, _she_ could be quite careless.

And she isn't ashamed to be eavesdropping, probably thinking that he wouldn't notice.

Fine, he decides to himself.

He has a bond with this woman in front of him. And he doesn't want to go about breaking hearts again this time.

Besides...

He would be lying if he said that he wasn't planning to say yes when she finally gathers the courage to go beyond the lines of their friendship.

And

 _That_ person, he had never thought that he'd see _that person_ again until Senji told him that she was coming.

He faces Aya again and nods his head.

"What if I said... that I wanted to kiss you?"

She takes a step closer.

And as she lifts her head and tilts it nearer.

Sasuke's eyes fall on the subtle sight of pink hair swaying approximately eighteen meters away, trying to hide behind a cherry blossom tree.

 _How fitting._

He meets Aya's eyes again.

She is pursing her lips, shy hands taking his and putting it on her waist.

 _He's capable of moving on._

Dark eyes feel heavy lidded as she lowly whispers.

"Would you let me?"

 _He can forget about his past._

The last sight he sees before he receives his first kiss from a woman is the stream of cherry blossom petals flowing in the wind as it passes through the field.

 _He is moving on._

He closes his eyes and returns the kiss.

A hand falling to the back of her head

as the other pulls her closer.

.

.

.

She moans into the kiss pressing her body to him.

.

.

.

Sasuke doesn't understand why he feels guilty.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Okay, first things first, I want to assure my readers that Sasuke won't go around sleeping in this fic. At this point, I'm putting a spin on what his character would be like if he was released from the curse of hatred while distancing himself from Konoha. And he has formed a bond with someone new here. But yeah, don't worry, this fic is SasuSaku. And you guys probably all know that I love having another girl in the picture. But I promise it wouldn't be as scandalous as Sorega ai deshou. :D

Thank you for reading!


	3. San

**Disclaimer:** The rights to Naruto belong to Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

Chapter Three

 **"San"**

Sasuke's instincts tell him that something is about to happen tonight.

It was all too evident.

The way Sakura looks a bit on edge, though he supposes that the daimyo hasn't noticed it yet. Probably too engrossed in the story she is currently sharing with him. Two years after the war, she had started a children's clinic, became a Jounin (from what he could gather) and is currently an important member of the Hokage's trustees. He assumes that Kakashi is the current Hokage, considering that she hasn't referred to their leader as female.

Aya sits across her, next to her: her brother, who is at the head of table. Sasuke has had the honor of sitting with them since he arrived, always to Aya's left. He knows that she absolutely needs his protection and attention.

As Sakura talks about Konoha, and her plans to train some of the people who have the potential to become ninjas, Sasuke couldn't help but notice the way the woman next to him is listening intently. He knows that the Nakanos are eager to learn more about becoming a shinobi and be able to protect themselves without needing others.

At the same time though, he notices the way Sakura is not really herself. She was still cheerful, and there was a tint of mirth in her eyes while she's talking about something she is passionate about.

She has Senji's full attention. Actually, she has everyone's full attention.

"I would like to support your efforts Sakura-san."

"Huh?"

"For the children's clinic."

"Oh no, Nakano-san, it wasn't my intention to solicit your support on this."

"I didn't see it like that. I just want to help you out with it."

It is obvious to the other people on the table that the daimyo was indeed smitten with the kunoichi, even if he wasn't being that direct and actually had a certain charm to his approach.

Sakura notices this and blushes at his kindness.

"Well, if you want, I can start one here as well."

The other man leans back on his seat, puts a hand on his chin and tilts his head to allow her to elaborate whilst smiling warmly.

"I noticed. You took in refugees from the war didn't you?"

A pause.

"It still amazes me how perceptive you are."

She couldn't help but blush at the compliment. Sasuke feels some pride in how Sakura always manages to impress people.

"It's not that hard to notice that your village is multiracial. And that they have different accents. So I could only assume."

"You don't give yourself enough credit."

It is Aya who speaks out this time. She is looking at the pinkette softly. Sasuke figures that it's because the blue haired beauty could relate to Sakura shrugging such praises.

Sakura is quick to return the warm smile.

"The Nakanos are too kind huh?"

Her sentence sends forth a feeling of warmth to everyone.

.

.

.

Still though. Sasuke knows that something is off.

* * *

"I like Sakura-san."

"Hm?"

They are walking through the garden as the chilly air cools down their bodies and relaxes their stomachs.

"I think Oni-san is starting to fall for her."

"Hn."

Her fair hand grasps his own. He accepts her hand in his.

"You haven't said anything since this afternoon."

She is blushing and refusing to meet his eyes, though she holds his hand firmly to confirm her feeling of unease.

"I did actually."

Aya scrunches her nose and laughs a little.

"Telling me to wear a coat is not the thing I wanted to hear after what happened."

He smirks.

"Then what do you want me to say?"

She lets go of his hand altogether and skips a few paces ahead, spinning around to face him.

The fair woman puts a hand on her lower lid and pulls it down, showing him a wacky face.

"I don't know Sasuke-kun. What should a person say after sharing a kiss like that?"

He shrugs his shoulders.

"I wouldn't know."

Her eyes widen. She suddenly stands up straight.

"Wait a minute. Was I your first kiss?"

It takes a second for him to come up with an answer, because he doesn't really want to have to explain it to her that his first kiss was with a boy.

He decides with a slight tilt to his lips which in turn only ruffles her insides.

"It's getting cold."

He turns around to walk back.

She smiles prettily at him and allows him to escort her home.

There is a certain peace he finds himself in when with her.

* * *

He knows that Sakura is awake.

She doesn't know it yet. Or maybe she does. He doesn't want to underestimate her high intellect. But he has been stationed two doors down the hall to her room as a precautionary measure.

It is 1 am and because he is a skilled shinobi, he can hear the quiet thuds of her feet on the tatami floor. Any other person would assume that she is just having difficulty in sleeping or perhaps preparing for a lesson the next day.

An hour and thirty minutes later, he hears her open the door to her room and stealthily leaves the guest house. He doesn't hesitate before pulling the covers off him and following her into the night.

It is expected of her to be so quiet as she runs towards the main mansion. She is hiding her chakra which makes it even more difficult for him to track her down. But knowing his sole mission, he heads straight for the caves, hoping that he will somehow be able to get there before her.

"Sakura-san."

The smooth voice catches his attention when he lands several feet away from the cave's entrance, concealing his presence.

"Nakano-san."

"As I said before, it will be better if you refer to me as Senji instead."

The daimyo takes her hand in his and kisses the back of it.

Sasuke wonders since when Aya's brother had started asking Sakura to drop her formalities.

"You're a gentleman Senji-san. But as I said the last time, I'm with someone."

The information is entirely new to Sasuke.

Perhaps he was too arrogant for his own good.

Thinking that Sakura would be hung up on him after all this time.

So there was actually no reason for him to feel guilty right?

He turns his attention to the pair again. Senji puts a fist to his heart in an action imitating an arrow piercing through it.

"Ouch, you're breaking my heart again."

They stare at each other for a minute until the silence is broken when both adults quietly chuckle at their little banter.

"I'm sorry for coming in late tonight. I had to do a bit of reading first considering the last dose I gave you didn't help you at all."

"There is no need to apologize. Now, let us get inside."

It surprises Sasuke when Senji leads Sakura into the very cave he and Aya once showed him a month ago. How could the daimyo be so trusting of Sakura after forty-one days?

Had the alliance been formed long before he was told about it?

Or was this an entirely new development.?

Wasn't his mission to prevent her from knowing of its existence?

He tails them into the darkness.

* * *

When she steps back into the guest house, Sakura is surprised when she sees Sasuke waiting for her at her door.

"I was wondering when you'd finally decide to let me know that we're actually living together."

Her calm composure is baffling but it tells Sasuke that she knows that she is doing nothing wrong.

"I fathomed you'd figure it out on your own."

"Well I did, the second you moved in."

She opens the door to her room and allows him to step in.

"So, to what do I owe this visit so late at night?"

"I trust you Sakura."

She smiles at him, takes a chair out and offers it.

"I'm glad to hear that Moriyama-san. I trust you too."

"You can call me Sasuke when we're alone."

She tilts her head to observe him.

"You tailed me didn't you?"

"Aa."

"And you want the details."

He nods his head, curiosity piqued again.

"But I thought they told you about what's going on."

"They did. I just don't know how you play into all this."

Sakura stands up to go to the window and look outside.

"Sasuke. I think you know exactly why I'm here. You just want me to lie to you so that you'd go on living here, unaffected by the outside world."

She got it right.

"They still don't know who I really am?"

"They have no idea."

She smiled.

"Otherwise, there would've been no need for me to be here."

"So you're really in alliance right?"

"Yes."

"That's all I need to know."

He gets up to leave the room.

But her soft voice cuts through.

"You're happy here aren't you Sasuke-kun?"

There is a certain lightness in his heart when she calls him like before and he turns back to look at her. Really look at her.

He knows that she has grown a lot without him.

Knows that she probably did a lot to get to where she is now.

Probably had to let go of some things.

Probably had to let go of him.

There it was again, his arrogance. Who could he blame though? When someone confesses to you. Especially when it's someone who does indeed have a tiny place in his heart.

No.

Not tiny, it's a significant place actually. She had been important. But she is tied to something that he doesn't want to face again.

He had closed the door to his past the moment he decided to cast his surname away.

"You moved on."

She looks deep into his eyes.

"Well what did you expect Sasuke-kun?"

He returns her gaze, an air of unspoken potential lingering between them.

"I didn't expect to see you again."

She lets out a pained smile.

"I didn't expect to see you again either."

There is an involuntary step he takes toward her that it takes him a minute to realize that he was the one who moved.

The clouds prevent the moon's light from coming in through the windows. He distinctly notes that it is in its crescent form and that the last time they had shared such a moon was a memory he wanted to but couldn't forget.

"I'm sorry."

The rays penetrate through again and Sasuke is rewarded by the sight of her eyes glowing with unshed tears as she listens to him.

"Sorry? For what?"

She is smiling at him, a hint of light teasing and seriousness mixed into one expression full of openness.

"For everything."

"You're gonna have to be more specific."

He sighs deeply, shaking a bit because apologizing is never easy.

"For not returning to Konoha that day."

"..."

"And for everything else."

"That hurt you know."

"I never wanted to hurt you Sakura."

She walks in his direction but stops before she is three feet from him.

"I know that. I'm sorry too, for what happened at that bridge."

He smirks.

"It was all my fault though."

Her shaky laugh is full of emotional relief.

"All I ever wanted was for you to be happy Sasuke-kun."

He wonders if she knows that she has extended her hand to him in a form of truce.

But he doesn't hesitate in accepting this peace offering.

So he grips her hand tight.

The pinkette smiles with her teeth, tears never flowing, her strength and kindness shining through.

"I forgive you."

He leaves her room with the confidence that he didn't break Sakura.

And he sighs in relief when he senses her slowly drift to sleep.

With five walls separating them.

.

.

.

He has no idea how long he has waited to hear her say those exact three words.

* * *

He never thought that he'd be able to fix the broken pieces of his friendship with Haruno Sakura.

Yet here he was.

And it astonishes him honestly.

How quickly they fall back into that bond of understanding like when they were genin. He learns that indeed Kakashi is the current hokage and that Naruto, surprisingly just got married. And to none other than Hyuuga Hinata.

It confuses him a little. Actually expecting that "with someone" to be the dobe, considering how in love he was with Sakura before.

She doesn't tell him these things directly. They did mutually agree to keep their previous relationship a secret. But she manages to discern his desire to hear more about his other life even when he tells himself that he should forget about it like he had intended.

It starts out when he randomly asks about how many shinobi in Konoha are strong enough to be at par with the hokage.

The conversation came about as they sat down with the Nakano siblings for afternoon tea. They were talking about the progress of Sakura's students and how she thinks that maybe some of them should come back to Konoha to be trained so that they in turn can teach those who are willing to learn.

She catches on to what he is really asking.

If their dumb ass teammate is actually working his way to achieving his childhood dreams.

Sakura giggles a little and puts a finger to her chin in an act of contemplation.

"Well, you probably heard of Uzumaki Naruto haven't you?"

"Yes!"

Aya's interest in the topic is quite evident that it makes Sakura directly address her about it.

"Well he is powerful."

Aya's eyes had stars in them.

"And?"

"I don't know what else to tell you other than that he is a trusted friend."

"Is he more than a friend?"

The daimyo's sister's voice is soft and tamed with a tinge of teasing.

"Aya."

Senji's calm baritone reprimands his sister for being so forward.

Sakura sweatdrops.

"It's okay Senji."

She has decided to drop the formalities as the daimyo demanded.

"Actually no."

"Am I right to assume that it's okay for someone to court you?"

"Aya."

This time, it is Sasuke's hand on hers and his voice that lifts the dark haired woman's eyebrows.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke didn't miss the way Sakura's eyes show a sign of surprise. He clears his throat.

"Maybe Haruno-san is uncomfortable with the topic."

Aya bows her head in silent reflection and in a second straightens up again.

"Gomen, Sakura-san. I didn't mean to pry."

Said medic has both her hands in front of her.

"No no, it's really no problem. I wasn't uncomfortable Moriyama-san."

"May I make a suggestion? You should both drop the family names at this point. We're all friends here."

Both former Team Seven members shift nervously when the young lady tells them to refer to each other by first names.

To cut the awkwardness, Sakura answers Aya's previous question.

"I have a boyfriend actually."

"Oh."

There's some disappointment there. But to not make it so obvious...

"Tell us about him!"

It occurs to Sasuke that it is possible that Aya was also asking for her brother who is acting like the conversation does not affect him but is obviously still curious.

"I can connect with him in an intellectual level."

A number of names on his list is instantly taken off with that bit of information.

"He's handsome too."

He scoffs because how would that help him now?

"And he isn't afraid to tell me when I get something wrong."

That's when it dawns on him. Sakura was one of the smartest in their generation. If she says that her boyfriend can point out if she's wrong then there could only be one other person who possibly can.

"He sounds awesome!"

Sasuke tells himself that it doesn't matter to him when Sakura tells them more about this boyfriend of hers.

* * *

"It's Shikamaru isn't it?"

"Bingo!"

He smirks at how cheerful Sakura is. They walk in silence after having had dinner with the siblings again. Both stuffed and ready for some sleep.

"How did that happen?"

She laughs out loud.

"How _didn't_ it happen?"

He lifts an eyebrow.

"Wait, you think it doesn't make sense huh?"

He shrugs.

"Well get off your high horse Uchiha Sasuke. Who did you think would I have ended up with?"

"Naruto probably."

"Baka, he's like a brother. It would be weird."

"Lee."

"I don't know why but he was too full of youth for me."

She mimics Rock Lee's nice guy pose.

"Kiba?"

"If he'd stop flirting around then yeah probably."

"Shino."

"Nah."

"Chouji."

"Are you seriously just enumerating the names of the Rookie Nine at this point?"

"Perhaps."

She laughs at him until they are standing outside the door to her room again.

She shifts on her feet, fingers lacing, eyes looking at him, then away again.

"You forgot one other person though."

That.

Stuns him.

into.

silence.

The back of his neck instantly warms.

Of course he did.

There was only one person left.

He clears his throat and comes up with a random name to say.

"Kaka-..."

"I dare you to finish that name because we both know who I'm referring to."

She is glaring at him with a pink flush on her face, still with that mischievous gleam in her eyes.

It's amazing how easy it was to be teasing her like this. Or for her to be teasing him.

He feels his throat dry at her implications.

He honestly doesn't know what to say in reply to that.

"Sakura."

"Just kidding!"

His eyes widen.

"I never thought you'd be this fun to tease Sasuke-kun."

The next thing he knows, she's inside her room, holding the door nearly shut.

"I guess it's goodnight then?"

His foot automatically prevents the door from closing. Sakura gasps in surprise at his actions.

His onyx eyes continue to observe her, heart pumping loudly at what she had just implied.

Even if she was kidding.

.

.

.

He pulls his foot away and takes a step back.

"Goodnight."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I have the best readers! You guys kinda want what I want to happen in this story. I personally went on a journey of finding myself and being happy without depending on a person for that happiness but at the same time admitting to myself that I will probably always love that person. So I'm channeling some of my feelings onto Sakura here. And Meemy-chan! So glad to hear from you. And yes! One of the things I wanna focus on this story is moving on doesn't have to mean that ...Oops, I don't want to spoil things for you guys.

Anyway, I'm building on the momentum I got going on. This fic won't be that lengthy and hopefully won't take too long to update and finish like Sorega and Revolution. Haha

Nah, Even if using Shikamaru as the other guy is also overused, I still want to explore it. Because it kinda makes sense to me in a way. If Sasuke and Temari were out of the picture. Anyway. Hope you guys are enjoying this so far.


	4. Shi

**Disclaimer:** Naruto not mine.

* * *

Chapter Four

 **"Shi"**

She clings to him when she has no one else to cling on to.

When Naruto has finally realized that she would never return his feelings and had started looking towards Hinata's way.

She clings to him when memories of the empty valley save for the blonde jinchuuriki resurface.

She clings to him when she has had a particularly bad day and she couldn't erase the sight of those lifeless eyes.

She clings to him.

She clings to Nara Shikamaru.

And he clings to her too.

It happens when Ino gets too busy because she has immersed herself in her missions.

It happens the moment Temari stops visiting. She never asks him why but assumes it must be too troublesome to delve into.

It happens every time he visits the graves of the two men who made the biggest impact in his life.

Their relationship is built on mutual respect and understanding because they both know exactly how it feels.

To know that they could've done something more to save the people they love.

But they allow themselves this. Two shinobi with high IQ who are seeking comfort from the other because they don't want anyone to see it.

.

.

.

The fact that they are far too vulnerable to do anything else.

* * *

She doesn't know how many times he has caught her doing it. Probably more than five times or a more specific number if he had given himself a moment to think about it.

Still though, he isn't the person she expected to come comfort her during a time like this.

In the beginning, whenever he saw her crying, he would give her a little talk on how she shouldn't be. Or a random compliment like "you're stronger than this" to make her feel better. But after a while, she had noticed that Shikamaru merely gave her his silence and a firm hand on her shoulder whenever he unintentionally stumbles upon her crying alone in her office.

Of course, if Ino were there, she would've listened, and she would've done something to distract her from the sadness. But her blonde best friend had been trying to move on as well, had taken a long mission with Sai, saying that it was her way of asking the former anbu on a date.

So when four years pass without news of Uchiha Sasuke's whereabouts. And four years was too long to be searching for someone without any leads, Team Seven finally decided to come to terms with the fact that he may never be found.

At first, they would've wanted to plaster MIA on his status. Sakura preferred it that way. Still hopeful that was indeed the case.

Until one day, in the fourth year of Sasuke's birthday without knowing if he was still alive, Naruto finally breaks the silence, and at the same time shatters their hopes.

It had been the team's tradition: Celebrating his birthday by themselves, knowing fully well that Sasuke himself wouldn't have celebrated it on his own.

The blonde shinobi had suddenly broken down crying after having a few drinks, mumbling incoherent words until they no longer seemed incoherent.

"I killed him."

"I killed my best friend."

Sakura's eyes had widened and she had not hesitated in wrapping her arms around him. Kakashi gave her a look and they both sat down to listen to what Naruto had to say.

"I'm so sorry Sakura-chan. Sasuke's dead because of me. He's dead! I killed him!"

Her tears had started flowing without her noticing.

"We haven't found a body yet."

"Sakura's right."

Kakashi's grip on his student's shoulder tightens.

"He could be somewhere Naruto. Don't blame yourself for this."

"You don't get it Sakura-chan. I would've died if you weren't there. He could've died too."

His reasoning was spot on, and just as bit as convincing as when he gave her his promise of a life time.

The news hinders her resolve, but she tries to push through anyway.

"Sasuke-kun is strong, as strong as you, he could've, he could've... He wanted to become hokage so he wouldn't have given up so easily..."

She knows at this point that she isn't making any sense, mentioning Sasuke's spur of the moment announcement. And she knows that out of everyone, Naruto was the one who had the strongest bond with the last Uchiha.

If he was giving up like this.

Then...

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise Sakura-chan."

She hugs him tighter.

"Don't...You don't have to apologize. You shoudn't have to apologize. I'm the one who's sorry for putting that burden on you."

Their sensei is looking at them with the saddest eyes she's ever seen and then proceeds to put a hand on her shoulder as well.

Sakura closes her orbs and lets her tears fall freely, whole body being choked with sobs.

"You saved us. You saved us. Sasuke-kun wanted to... he wanted to kill the kages..."

"He admitted that he lost."

Her breath hitches at the revelation.

"He told me to transfer his rinnegan to Kakashi-sensei, to undo the tsukiyomi. He came back Sakura-chan, he came back! I got through to him."

"Naruto..."

"He died... while I lost consciousness...someone or something probably took him away. It's my fault. It's all my fault."

And that's the last thing Naruto says, before his sobs drain all his energy and the alcohol's depressing effects finally put him to sleep.

She is left there with Kakashi as she lets the news sink in.

Sasuke is dead.

"Sakura."

A hand goes to wipe away the tears in her eyes.

"We should have a proper burial for him."

"Sakura."

"He should be known as a hero to everyone."

"Sakura."

"And his brother too."

"Okay."

"He was good in the end, wasn't he sensei? He was good."

It is the first time Sakura sees her mentor tear up. So she hugs him, as she too continues to cry.

.

.

.

They are the only ones who mourn over Uchiha Sasuke's death.

* * *

"What are you still doing here?"

Her shoulder flinches.

"The wind is harsh today, and it's autumn, so the leaves are already making a mess of things Shannaro."

"Do you need any help?"

Sakura looks over her shoulder to acknowledge Shikamaru. He is still wearing his black clothes, with a cigarette in his hand.

"I'm fine. I can manage."

"You're not fine."

The pinkette halts her actions.

"I suppose not. But you don't have to worry about me Shikamaru."

He bends down to pick up some of the leaves to uncover the name on the grave.

"Actually, I do. Ino would kill me if I leave you alone. She's hurrying back."

"What? she doesn't need to."

"I know you'd do the same for her."

It is then when she starts crying again and she pats her hands over her dress to dust off the traces of the fall wind. A pale, and chilled hand goes to her pocket to get the incense.

She's trying to light them up, but her tears hinder her vision and she ends up having difficulty in accomplishing such a simple task.

"Here, let me."

He takes out his lighter.

The dark haired genius claps his hands with her as they say their prayers. Then he gets up and offers his hand to help her stand. Sakura accepts his chivalry.

Shikamaru takes another cigarette out of his pocket, lights it and inhales deeply then lets out a stream of smoke.

"You should come over and play shogi with me some time."

The suggestion is surprising and extremely flattering considering her superior's intellect.

"Wouldn't you be constantly winning though? Besides, I haven't played that game much."

He smirks.

"You probably just need some practice. It's a strategy game. You'd definitely be good at it."

Her classmate was too full of surprises. Maybe he approached her with the intention of answering to his teammate's whims, but what he was doing now is super thoughtful.

She tilts her head to try to understand him more.

"I used to play it with Asuma-sensei. When he died, my father was the only one who could challenge me on it, and then he... well you remember what happened."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Nah, that was four years ago. But thank you."

There is a comfortable silence there as Sakura takes one last glimpse at the name that has been in her heart for so many years.

.

.

.

"I'll take you up on that offer then."

* * *

 _There is a certain connection between them. It's there every time they play shogi and she gives him a smug look when he pauses for too long before making his next move._

She moves her chip onto a spot she couldn't recall considering.

"You're distracted."

"Eh?"

"Come on Sakura, with that, you and I both know that I'd win in three more moves."

She glances at the board and sits up straight.

"You're right."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine actually. Slept late is all."

"Naruto wanted to talk again huh?"

At this point, she has already accepted the truth that not only was Shikamaru a good strategist, but he was good at reading people too.

"Look at you, you should work with me in the children's clinic."

"Again, I don't think I'll ever be good with kids."

She laughs and makes a move that will ensure that the game ends.

When he makes his last move, a heavy silence falls between them.

"He just wanted someone who could understand."

"He has Hinata."

"True, but he looks for me. Hinata can see that there are times that Naruto needs my comfort."

"That makes sense. But who is comforting you?"

Her eyes widen at his question. Ino had returned to Konoha for two weeks to help her through the loss of her former teammate, but like all shinobi, she had to go back to her duties. She never thought that she'd need that much comfort. She was thankful enough for Ino's.

Shikamaru is looking at her with an expression that is daring her to tell him that she's fine. After all, two months have already passed since they had the funeral.

She gently smiles.

"I guess it's you then?"

He lets out a smirk.

"Okay. Next game."

It is a steady friendship, one that builds up to something more in the successive months that pass by.

.

.

.

Sakura thinks that she is slowly moving on as well.

* * *

"I'm going too."

"You'd be more useful here than in some far off village."

"It's dangerous."

"True, but I think she's the only one who can handle this with absolute discretion."

"Kakashi-sensei, I think Shikamaru's right, someone has to go with Sakura-chan."

"It's too risky. I trust my people, but not with this type of information. The only ones who know are the four of us."

"The Hokage is making a calculated decision you guys."

All three men turn to look at her.

"Such a thing existing... It's alarming. But we shouldn't jump hastily into it. We don't want to draw suspicion to that village."

"But what if they use it against you?"

A tough smile graces her features.

"Then I will have to fight it out right?"

"This woman."

Kakashi finishes signing the necessary paperwork, casting a jutsu to keep it sealed.

"The Nakanos have trusted us with this information. Based on their history, I am glad that the highest position went to someone who is wise and kind like Senji."

"And he is aware of the risks involved right? He knows what it can do?"

She has a serious expression on her face.

"He knows about the being we fought during the war."

Shikamaru scratches his head.

"Damn it."

"Then I'll go!"

Sakura turns to her blonde friend.

"Naruto. You have to believe in me this time. If you were sent there, with your current status, everyone would be suspicious. And while I trust in the kages, the information is just too risky to share with anyone else."

"But."

"I hate to do it, but I agree with Sakura. No one would think that she was visiting for any other reason than teaching medical ninjitsu. I don't like it. But it's logical, considering that she's one of the four people who was able to take down Kaguya."

"We don't even know yet if what the Nakanos have is the real thing. We are just being cautious."

All shinobi turn silent.

Sakura stretches her arms to clasp them behind her back.

"As part of the neo-sannin, I am confident that I can do this."

"I still don't like it though."

"You're my boyfriend, of course you wouldn't."

She takes hold of Shikamaru's hand, immediately warming the man's cheeks.

"I promise I'll come back."

He squeezes her hand in return.

"I guess I'll have to find another person to play shogi with for the next six months."

* * *

Her arm extends to the sky to accommodate the hawk carrying Shikamaru's latest letter.

 _"Sakura,_

 _Your best friend says hi, she asked me to include this package since your whereabouts are still being kept confidential."_

Sakura opens the parcel and gasps when she sees the framed picture of Ino with her engagement ring.

" _She says that you owe her a present and that you better come home for the wedding. She's being troublesome, asking me about the details of our relationship. I'll leave that to you."_

The young medic laughs.

 _"On a more serious note, Kakashi and I still think that the only solution is to keep its existence a secret. I understand that you believe that the civilians should be taught the basic ways of chakra control to be able to protect it but I know that even then, the risk would still be there._

 _It seems to me that your private lessons with the daimyo are making progress, considering that he was able to lift that boulder as you said._

 _We are relieved that the tree hasn't born fruit yet, but once it does, we cannot be too trusting. Send for back up immediately. But for now. The details of your mission should remain the same._

 _I've been doing some research, it was honestly a lot of work. I haven't had time to do anything else. But according to my readings, because the bud is still small, then there might be something else we can do to prevent it from growing. There is no record of anyone obtaining power from a bud._

 _The only thing I can think of is if it were sent to a place no one else can get to._

 _And like you said, uprooting it could not be done. What other strategies have you come up with?_

 _Take care._

 _-Shikamaru."_

She closes the letter immediately. Eyes lighting up with understanding, and gears turning in her head to form an answer because of Shikamaru's suggestion.

She pockets the letter and runs as fast as she can to the guest house. Her steps are light and quick. It doesn't take her a minute before she's pushing the door to his room open.

"Sasuke-kun."

The raven-haired nin bolts up, sleep evident in his eyes, considering that it is four in the morning.

"What... Sakura?"

He looks confused and obviously surprised. She wastes no time in going to the foot of his bed, excitement in her eyes.

"You can still use the Rinnegan right?"

Sasuke could only nod, not minding the fact that he was completely shirtless.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Special thank you to madara-fate for answering my questions. :D As well as ombreecha and beatoneheart for brightening up my day.

A bit short but still more to come!


	5. Go

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine.

* * *

Chapter Five

 **"Go"**

He lets out a deep sigh.

"It's gonna take a lot of chakra."

"I can help you with that."

"And some practice first."

"Of course."

"We won't be able to tell where we're going and how long before we can come back."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. How about you?"

He crosses his arms and thinks for only a second.

"Aa."

She is still looking at the ceiling with her hands on her hips.

"That's not the hardest part though."

"I know."

"It would be difficult to keep it a secret."

"Hn."

"Let's just say we're sparring every night."

"Are you sure Sakura?"

"Yes. There definitely is a dimension with acid."

"Hn."

"Oh and Sasuke-kun?"

"..."

"Are you decent now?"

He puts a shirt on.

"Aa."

"Okay then."

Sakura turns away from the wall with a triumphant smirk on. It's a little funny how she was able to explain it all to Sasuke while she had her back to him. It took approximately ten seconds for her to realize that he had given her a good view of his upper body when she had busted into his room and asked him the question.

Not that seeing a man's upper body was new. It was just the fact that he had been in bed. And who knows if he had anything on underneath the sheet.

"So what do you think?"

He has settled his feet on the floor while he rests his elbows on his knees.

Oh, so he's wearing shorts.

"I think it's a good plan."

"Really?"

"But..."

His brows furrow.

"I considered it, and don't know how to answer what you're about to ask."

He lets out another sigh.

"I would have to come out of hiding."

"Yes."

"..."

"Actually, it shouldn't be too hard to explain to Aya and Senji. The problem would be Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and Shikamaru."

Of course Sakura has already thought about the repercussions to their plan. She was a kind and considerate girl, always thinking of others' feelings first. Sasuke knows that if they reveal that he is alive, even to just the three men, there would still be issues that might arise. Naruto would want to see him. Kakashi as well. And Shikamaru.

What would he say if he suddenly finds out that his girlfriend has been living with another man, especially one she had a history with? Fifty days have passed since she arrived. She kept such a secret for too long.

Hell, she'd still try to keep it.

If he asked her to.

She's contemplating as of the moment.

"Gomen, let me think of a solution. For now, we'll train."

"Soon?"

"Soon."

He nods.

"And lastly, Sasuke-kun."

He lifts his head to return her gaze. He doesn't quite know how to describe it, but has been privy to it before. It had been a look she gave him once, a look he was too busy to acknowledge at the time because his plans involved a revolutionary change to the shinobi world.

"We're comrades aren't we?"

She understands the importance of everything going according to their plans. Searching for that dimension alone would take long. Marking exactly where and how to get there, another challenge. Knowing if that world of acid can destroy it? Mere speculation.

And finally, they would have to gather all they've learned and send the Chakra tree to the accurate dimension at the accurate time.

Sakura remembers how quickly she had to act when Obito opened it. That was dangerous.

And who knows how many dimensions there are in the first place.

So it's a big risk on her part that she's putting her trust in a person she has not worked with for five years. A person who had once placed her under a genjutsu to stop her from interfering.

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"I forgive you."_

Sakura waits nervously for his answer.

"Aa."

She smiles in relief and turns to leave the room, but not without saying one last thing.

"You've already tried mastering the Rinnegan haven't you?"

He could only smirk in return.

* * *

"The Seikatsu no Hana."

There is a second of pause.

"Again, you are too perceptive. "

Three days later, Sakura sits across Nakano Senji with her knees bent as they sip their afternoon tea. The meeting is private which allows her to speak more and be direct.

"I had been wondering how Aya was able to heal others without using her chakra. And I went through your whole inventory of medicinal herbs."

The daimyo takes a sip from his cup.

"Surely you understand why we also felt the need to keep it to ourselves?"

"Of course. Aside from the fact that it has healing abilities, it has tremendous potential to be used as poison: should it fall in the wrong hands. If what I've read about it is true, no one else but a member of your family has been able use it."

"Your intelligence has no bounds."

She smiles at the compliment.

"Just well-read."

"May I ask how you've come to the conclusion that my sister is using it?"

Sakura recalls the moment and tries to explain it without sounding too cocky.

"Honestly? It was when she was able to heal Touya-san."

The medic recalls how astonishing it all was. Mikage Touya was a fifty-year old merchant who had been brought to her seven days ago. The second she had weaved her chakra through his system, she knew that it was already too late. The infection had spread to his lungs and he was already in septic shock, vitals falling the moment he stepped in her clinic. It was a bit frustrating, considering that she knew exactly what kind of medication he could've taken had he been treated earlier.

"Even I knew that it was too late for him, opting to treat his symptoms, administering the medication anyway, everything to keep him alive but knowing that it was a lost cause because he was dying."

"And Aya did what you couldn't do."

"Yes."

"Hmm."

"The Seikatsu no Hana was only a myth until now. I still can't believe it actually exists. It's like the holy grail to medical professionals. I knew about it because I've studied every kind of herb for healing in existence. A plant that can treat all kinds of infection while at the same time build up the body's defense and revive its organs. The book I found dates back to two hundred years ago, when a woman was known to be the best doctor there is. "

"Yes, it's a long line of Nakanos."

She smiles.

"And, considering it blooms on the very ground the tree is growing in, it's not surprising."

"It can only be used by members of my family, those who have chakra already."

"That person doesn't have to be in complete control of their chakra, am i right? The user only has to have a bit of it. Kind of like a boost of energy. "

She lifts her head to address him with confidence.

"Because your clan used to be ninjas once upon a time."

His smile widens.

"It's a dying clan."

"Not if you do something about it."

He puts his cup down and yet again rests a hand on his chin. Senji observes her with that charming look of his, with his long hair cascading down his back, and gray robes speaking volumes of his heritage.

"Is it really too late for me to ask for your hand in marriage Sakura?"

She blushes at this and gives him an awkward smile.

"You know that I too am able to use it right? If I can find the correct dose."

His smile turns into a frown.

"I do, but I know you well enough to be certain that you wouldn't go against my family's wishes."

"True. But I'm currently doing research on genetically enhanced antibiotics. One sample would be all I need to copy its DNA."

"You're a force to be reckoned with aren't you Haruno Sakura?"

He is full of praises today.

In response, the pinkette clears her throat.

"I'm sure that I'm not the only one with that kind of research."

He pours her another cup of tea and chuckles softly at how quickly she was able to finish her dangoes.

"I know that you have called our aid to have someone with experience train you. But what if I were to say that the only thing to prevent such a devastating outcome would be to destroy it if we can?"

"I'd rather we do just that, if there is a way. You'd be destroying a family heirloom though."

Sakura tilts her head.

"That's not too much of a sacrifice in comparison to what will happen once it bears fruit."

"And what of my sister's ability to heal?"

Of course, Senji's number one priority will always be his sister.

"Chakra control comes naturally, the reason why Aya is able to progress faster than you is the fact that it was passed down to her. It's also the reason why so far, she's the only one who was almost able to revive a fish. With more training, she will become an amazing medic."

He takes a bite off one dango.

"I should be frustrated that I'm not learning as fast as she is but it only means that you get to stay here longer."

Sakura sweatdrops upon hearing the handsome daimyo casually flirt with her again.

* * *

 _"Shikamaru,_

 _I agree that the only way to destroy it would be to transport it somewhere else. If Kakashi-sensei could still use the kamui, then that would've been the solution to our problem. In addition to that, there is something protecting it. I tried to disintegrate it with my fists once, but it only deflected me. At the same time, I still don't understand why it ended up in this village. According to the daimyo, it has been here from as far back as their existing scrolls have recorded. Like you, I've gone through all their ancient scrolls and can find no answer on when exactly it arrived._

 _The fact that we have seen two of these in our lifetimes, even if this one did not have any signs of being a threat until they saw that first bud, makes me believe that there could very well be more of it somewhere. Right now, I'm chalking it up to luck that we have only faced one of the beings like Kaguya as of late. Furthermore, I don't know why it's beginning to bloom. Naruto says there is nothing wrong with the tailed beasts. I don't know what's causing it to be alive all these years._

 _But for now, I'll continue to do more research, train our hosts, (if they can behave themselves) as well as ensure that the villagers can somehow learn to protect each other without drawing too much attention._

 _Tell Ino-pig that I'll definitely be there for the wedding._

 _I miss you Shikamaru._

 _I hope you are well._

 _-Sakura"_

She breathes in deeply to shake out her guilt upon keeping the fact that she has already come up with a solution. It's a big breach of trust, and she has no idea how she can fix it. Considering that they have only been official for six months before she was sent on this long mission, it's a big mistake she's making to be hiding this from him.

She doesn't know what the right thing to do is anymore.

Sakura summons a tiny Katsuyu and informs her to deliver the letter directly to Shikamaru.

It doesn't take an hour before the slug comes back with a short note.

 _"Don't use your monstrous strength on it again. And damn, he's flirting with you isn't he? You better punch him Haruno or I will."_

The neo-sannin smiles.

* * *

Sakura opens the door and peaks to check around.

"There's no one else in here."

She opens it wider and lets Sasuke in.

"I casted a silencing jutsu. Just in case we make too much noise."

Then she plops on her bed in a squat while she waits for Sasuke to find a comfortable place to sit in.

"So. Tell me about what you know so far."

Sasuke bows his head and takes off the contact lens on his left eye. The sight of his Rinnegan gives Sakura chills.

"Activating it drains a lot of my chakra."

"How long can you maintain it?"

"Approximately two hours."

The information surprises her. A lot can happen in two hours, and while she had been going through a few dimensions with Uchiha Obito, she doesn't think it lasted more than an hour.

"What can you achieve in that time?"

"Two hours only allows me to make an opening to a portal and another leading out of it."

Her eyes widen.

"I see. The diameter?"

"It varies in shape, it's not limited to being circular, probably more spiral than anything else."

"And... how..."

"It involves me stumbling upon a river and because I was curious, decided to experiment."

Her eyes dawned with understanding, intuition telling her that...

"You opened a portal to block the current, and then released it in the other."

"Aa."

She adjusts her position and runs a hand through her hair, excitement already coursing through her. Because, this could very damn well work.

"I'm interested to know if you've tried going to other dimensions."

"I did once. But ended up stuck there for about four days until I could gather enough chakra to come back."

"So you can go to other dimensions, and come back? But you just need more chakra to do so?"

"I think it was partially due to good luck."

It occurs to Sakura how scary it must have been to wonder into another dimension and not know how to get out.

"That's what we need to change. We have to be sure."

"How?"

"You'll have to open a portal here."

She takes out a bag full of soldier pills.

.

.

.

"And you'll have to take me with you."

* * *

 **Author's note:** Thank you for all your reviews! I must say my head is spinning while coming up with how to go about this story. But I think I know now. I hope you guys can just bear with me. Also, I don't know how long this story will be, it will depend on whether or not I find something I need to explore more. Initially I was considering that it should only go for about seven chapters but have decided to try a bit more of story telling rather than just focus on the romance.

And yes, the return of the Seikatsu no Hana (Flower of life) a little thing I created if you guys remember Sorega ai deshou. There's a lot of dialogue in this chapter. bwahaha

R & R


	6. Roku

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter Six

 **"Roku"**

He opens a dark gateway that reminds her of what Obito had once done. But the portal is bigger, and it sends out an ominous vibe with it's cloud-like consistency and purple-black streaks. Sasuke was right, it was shaped like a spiral.

And it was bigger.

Sakura moves around the room to examine it further while her former teammate allows her to do so. She takes out some ninja string from her pouch and proceeds to measure its dimensions.

The medic takes a step back to rest a forearm on her waist while she supports an elbow on it to put her knuckles to her chin.

"Can you make it larger?"

"I haven't tried yet."

"Hmmm."

She packs the soldier pills and takes a small bag with her.

Sasuke merely raises an eyebrow to which the pinkette smiles at.

"Just in case, simple provisions, water and food."

She's such an efficient shinobi, already preparing for the worst. Sasuke stops her when she walks toward the portal without any hesitation.

"Let me go first."

She halts her movements to put a hand on her hips.

"Okay, but I will follow closely behind."

He nods his head.

Seconds later, the duo-sannin leave no traces of their presence in the Nakanos' guest room.

* * *

The first dimension they go into is pitch black. There is a spark of light and then a thunderous clap. It takes them a moment to comprehend that they had actually stepped into a thunderstorm.

They are soaked through in seconds.

Then, there is a strong gust of wind as both shinobi narrowly dodge a large branch coming their way. It's too difficult to see anything in front of them, all they can depend on are their keen senses and the milliseconds worth of brightness that come out every time the lightning strikes.

The place looked like a forest or maybe a jungle.

Or perhaps it's part of something bigger.

She isn't sure.

Sakura digs her heels into the muddy ground to change her stance as she picks up on something gigantic falling over them. Her chakra flows through her fist while she aims a punch toward the object.

Before she can make contact however, Sasuke hooks an arm around her waist to pull her out of the way.

Emerald green eyes open and pink lips gasp when she looks around to see that they are back in her room.

That was quick.

Sasuke's right arm is over her, his body shielding her prone shape from whatever it was that was supposed to hit her, even if she could've pulverized it. He pulls away immediately making her miss the warmth he emanated.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun."

She pushes herself off the ground and walks over to open a cabinet and pull two towels and robes out.

"We better change out of these wet clothes lest we catch a cold."

Sakura wrings the water out of her hair while she tosses Sasuke the towel. They turn their backs toward each other, practicality winning over any kind of embarrassment.

Both adults stand in front of the other in their robes later on.

"Sit."

He doesn't know what it is about Sakura, but she always has this sharp intuition about what he needs or is feeling.

He settles on the tatami mat and leans against the wall.

The kunoichi hands him a glass of water and a soldier pill to replenish his chakra reserves.

"Are you okay?"

"Aa."

She hangs her clothes out to dry and goes about fixing whatever it is they disarranged while they rolled to dodge that tree or boulder, or ... she doesn't know.

"How much of your chakra was it able to drain?"

Sasuke pauses to think about the right way to explain it. The technique wasn't as draining as using the Susanoo and it didn't take as much practice compared to the chidori. So he settles for his first thoughts upon using the Rinnegan for the first time.

"It felt like during the Chuunin exams, when I used the cursed seal."

Sakura stops cleaning.

She crosses her arms and looks out the window.

He wonders if she's stopped to think about what it means or if she's remembering a not so happy memory.

"But using the cursed seal, wouldn't be too much of a challenge for you right now."

"I don't have it anymore."

She must have gasped without her knowing because the next thing Sasuke knows is that Sakura is facing him, with a hand over her mouth, and emotions showing.

"You got rid of the mark?"

He bows his head at the question, trying to recall if there was ever a time during the war wherein he might have said something about it to her.

 _"What is Sakura doing here?"_

 _"Why are you asking? There's nothing you can do about it."_

 _"Because of you, I made it."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"You're really damn annoying."_

No.

He had been hostile to her the whole time.

Except when...

"I mean, I heard that you killed Orochimaru. Did killing him destroy the seal on its own? Or did you have to come up with a counter-jutsu?"

Of course she'd ask him about it. Towards the end of their time as genin, that had been her primary concern. She had witnessed first hand how violent he became when he had obtained that power and how much physical agony he was in; had even pleaded him to withdraw from the exam.

Out of instinct, his back suddenly feels warm and heavy.

He thinks that perhaps there is no harm in telling her the truth.

"My brother did it."

She blinks her eyes in return, high brow mind processing the information and connecting the dots to what he has revealed.

Sasuke wonders if she's going to ask more but instead she pulls away from the window and sits herself next to him.

"I see."

The silence is deafening.

But not cruel.

"Ne, we should find a bigger place to practice."

He lets out a deep breath, one he didn't know he was holding.

"Aa."

.

.

.

He realizes that his heart doesn't feel heavily burdened at all like he had expected.

Telling her about a detail from the day he killed Itachi should have brought back painful memories. It should have made him feel sad and empty at the same time.

It was suppose to twist him up, suppose to bring back thoughts he didn't want to have.

But he's calm.

And he's unfazed.

There's a twinge there when he thinks about the times his sword had sliced through his sibling, that last strike, that final poke and his mind's torture when he found out about the truth behind his clan's assassination.

He had spent so many countless nights hating them, hating Konoha; and after that battle with Naruto: hating himself, wishing that he can erase those memories.

But it's a twinge.

Just a twinge.

Tonight.

It's different.

Because.

It's a twinge.

.

.

.

It's just a twinge.

* * *

Sakura spends the next few days coming up with a way to go about using the Rinnegan. It's a bit surprising to her how much she's enjoying it. It's somehow fun and exciting to be jumping into something new; to be learning again.

The night after their first trip, she does a full physical scan with Sasuke's permission. She starts to regenerate various scars he had long since ignored. It's sad at first, because there is too much, scars that is. The medic asks him politely if he wants those healed. She expects to be rejected because she is aware that the raven-haired nin didn't care as much for his vanity. But she isn't. So she heals him from the outside.

He's still as handsome as she remembered.

Sakura stops herself when such a thought comes her way. And whenever it does, she starts to feel guilty again because she's with Shikamaru and she shouldn't be reacting like this. She's technically cheating, now that she thinks about it. It is of an emotional kind, but still cheating nonetheless.

So when she finds herself staring too long, or when she tries to ignore it when he too stares at her.

When she feels nostalgic because of the way they really do have this professional chemistry.

And when she feels those threads of jealousy when he's by Aya's side.

Sakura delves deeper into her research, and she reminds herself about the fact that she has Shikamaru. And that he doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve to have her start to notice someone else.

Even if it's Uchiha Sasuke.

There is still that issue of her guilt for keeping her strategies to herself.

And it tears her a bit every time she writes him a letter while withholding such information.

And she's guilty.

.

.

.

She's guilty.

* * *

"You can do this, focus your chakra."

Sweat glides down her face.

"Find its heart."

More energy is pushed into the vertebrate.

The fish twitches.

"Oh! I did it!"

Sakura smiles at her.

"It's progress, but strictly speaking, you just pushed chakra into a muscle."

Aya frowns.

"You should be proud though! Out of everyone, you're the only one who was able to channel your chakra in this precise manner."

"But it's been nine weeks and I still haven't been able to revive it."

Sakura taps a finger onto the carp. It starts flopping around while she guides it back to the aquarium.

"Like that! You make it look so easy Sakura-san."

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

Sakura tilts her head to think of a way to cheer up the young woman. Nakano Aya is prim and proper, with a little bit of mischief and joy in her ocean green eyes. She wears her heart on her sleeve and is probably not aware that she is scrunching her eyebrows in frustration.

Sasuke's eyes regard them from his peripheral, silently observing the exchange.

"Think of it like this, let's compare it to your training with Sasuke."

"You mean the shuriken throwing?"

"Yes! Do you remember how it felt that first time you had a shuriken in your hands?"

Aya excitedly nods her head.

"You couldn't do much with it at the time right?"

"Right."

Sasuke angles his head to listen closely.

"But then, when you threw it for the first time and watched it go across the field, you saw that as progress. Agreed?"

The dark-haired heiress puts her hands on the table and allows Sakura to continue.

"And now, you're hitting targets."

"Sasuke-kun thinks I need more practice though."

There is a softness to her tone when she says his name like that. Sakura wonders if she has ever sounded that feminine when she was younger.

Or at present.

"Of course, let's equate your technique in chakra healing to that. Right now, you're still throwing shuriken at random targets. What you want to achieve is to be able to hit the bull'seye, and to do it accurately. But you picked up the shuriken, and you've learned how to throw it, and that's a headway from simply holding it."

Aya gives Sakura a big grin, understanding what she is trying to say.

It was one of gratitude and respect.

The jounin returns her smile.

* * *

"You're a good teacher."

"Eh?"

"Today, with Aya."

"Oh, thanks."

They are making their way towards a bigger field in the outskirts of the village. She had gained permission from Senji to use it. The daimyo is still getting the hang of learning to tap into his shinobi blood but is still unable to wield it efficiently. Sakura has stopped providing him with her special pills that gave him extra strength, now focusing more on the basics of ninjutsu. With his lessons as well as Aya's, she has gained enough trust to be allowed to use the space.

"She's a nice girl, and has huge potential Sasuke-kun, she just needs more confidence."

"You were like that before."

The pinkette smiles at him.

"Yeah, so I know it helps when there's positive reinforcement."

He is smirking at her, his face reminding her of that moment when she had thought that she was not good enough for the chuunin exam. He had acknowledged her genjutsu sensing skills, and with that, her self esteem was immediately lifted up.

"Although I know you're doing that as well."

He merely shrugs.

She stops in front of a weeping willow fingers tracing the bark as she goes around to get an estimate of it's circumference.

Sasuke immediately grasps what she is trying to do but waits for her instructions.

"I think this is about the same size."

She goes back to his side and rests her weight on her right leg, arms crossing as she looks the tree up and down.

"Let's try it with this one."

He activates his Rinnegan.

At first, the portal is about seven feet high. It's the usual size he starts with. He pushes more chakra to his eye until the entrance becomes bigger. Soon it is big enough to engulf the tree.

"Don't worry about making it disappear. I'll just make it look like I punched a hole on the ground."

"Aa."

"You can send it to that dimension that looks like an island. We'll revisit it later."

They had gone through three more worlds at this point. The thunderstorm, the dessert, and an island with large coconut trees.

His chakra swells again as he focuses on transporting the tree. It's challenging because up til now, he was only able to bring himself and Sakura, but right now, it's a tree he's moving. He pushes himself more and just when he thinks that perhaps they should try another time, the weeping willow disappears.

He is panting hard with Sakura silent beside him.

She hands him another pill and some water to help him relax, Sasuke takes it swiftly.

His partner walks to the space where the tree used to be and examines it. Then, she makes that crater like she had said.

Anyone else would assume that she had used her fists and not that the tree had magically disappeared.

Sakura suddenly turns to face him, excitement in her eyes.

"You did it!"

"Aa."

"This is great Sasuke-kun!"

She has both her fists in front of her, a victorious grin on her face.

"We can do it. We can..."

Sakura pauses and throws a kunai into the shadows.

Sasuke's hand had retrieved a kunai as well but had allowed her to stop whoever is spying on them.

Sakura tightens her gloves and glares.

"Show yourself."

Sasuke grips his kusanagi and activates his sharingan, preparing to cast a genjutsu if it is needed. The trespasser projects a chakra flare to send a message. His eyes widen then. This allows him to stop and re-sheathe his sword.

"It's okay Sakura."

"What?"

"Geez, Sasuke-kun."

He shakes his head in mild annoyance at the voice.

"I've always known that I'd be able to sense that chakra of yours again someday."

The intruder comes into view,

"I just never thought that I'd have to wait five years for it to happen."

He could only sigh in exhaustion

.

.

.

Uzumaki Karin comes out of the shadows. Her red hair is in a different spiked do, her outfit: similar to what she once wore. The chakra-detector lets out a friendly smirk as she adjusts her glasses.

"Fancy meeting you guys here."

* * *

 **Author's note:** Dun dun dun. It's funny coz I've been doing some light reading while writing this chapter. First of all, I had to check if Sakura was canonically aware that Sasuke doesn't have the cursed seal anymore. I wasn't sure. I ended up reading her whole profile and her moments of appearances in the manga and anime. It was a good read and reminded me of how bad ass she is. Anyway, I couldn't find any mention of anybody telling her that the curse is gone, so I went with it.

Another funny thing is that I actually looked up fish anatomy. I didn't need much information for that Aya scene but just wanted to make sure of some things and for future... stuff.

Anyway, I'm also tapping into my experience with relationships, especially what Sakura is going through right now. I dunno about you guys, but let's just say that sometimes you can't help it when old feelings resurface. It's only human after all... but yeah, more on that later.

I really appreciate all your feedback. Let me just take the time to tell you guys that you've given me new ideas on how to proceed with this story. Let me give you a brief preview on how I write things: I typically write the character lines first. So actually, most of the important dialogue in this story have already been typed up. The challenge is filling in the scenes and everything else that helps lead up to it. Somebody suggested an ice dimension, but we'll see.

I read reviews to see how some people interpret scenes and how they want the story to proceed and compare it to how I want it to develop. Mostly it's been basically the same. It doesn't come without risk though, reading all the reviews can sometimes be sad, especially when someone is being mean or something. But it's the kind reviewers, and that's like 95% of you guys, that help me get through my process.

So thank you!

More to come!


End file.
